User talk:DinoQueen13
If you're hear to BS about something, you might wanna leave and learn something called Manners. OR ELSE. And trust me, you don't want to know what that "OR ELSE" is. If you dare test my nonexistent patience, you'll pay for it in every shape and form. Archives #/Archive1 Hi, welcome to BakuganWiki! Thanks for your edit to the Shun Kazami page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Koisuru (Talk) 21:04, April 3, 2009 Foreign Language Page I am not sure who it is that is doing it, but I think there have been issues with someone changing pages into Portuguese (I think that was the language). Someone who has been here longer would have to verify. I think it is past a warning stage, possibly blocking the person, but since all we have is an IP I don't know how effective that would be. I know it happened about 2 months ago? Just an FYI for you... TC (talk) 15:59, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Oh sure Sure. I'll change it. Drago99 says down with Crudzarina!!!!!!!!!!!!! 01:19, October 12, 2010 (UTC) There thats not cussing. Sorry I didnt know Stalker!! (just kidding) That is what I was doing when I ended up losing what was there. I will have to try again, and try the upper tools instead of the ones on the lower part of the page. And what is up with this red background? I get migraines and this background isn't helping! I am going to see if I can use a different background that is a standard wiki one or something. TC (talk) 00:32, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Reply Sure!Abce2|''Free lemonade''[[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 23:01, October 13, 2010 (UTC) I did that on purpose. --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus and Zenet 23:29, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus and Zenet 23:31, October 13, 2010 (UTC) I have no idea what that entire 1st sentence mean. --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus and Zenet 23:42, October 13, 2010 (UTC) I DON'T KNOW WHAT RTF MEANS!!!!!!!!!!! --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus and Zenet 23:47, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Hey Queenie. I have about 20 minutes. Want to chat? I swear that [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'no one is getting ]] out of here alive. 21:02, October 26, 2010 (UTC)' Yeah ... homework is what got me in trouble in the first place. Keep it up, and see you in about 2 weeks. I swear that [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'no one is getting ]] out of here alive. 21:05, October 26, 2010 (UTC)' Yeah, my Social Studies teacher called my grandparents in for a parent conference ... lets just say i don't get computer on my own terms until report cards. About 2 weeks. OH, my big bro Rayne is coming back to my school later this week, so i got something to look forward to. We must [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'break the ]] silence! 21:08, October 26, 2010 (UTC)' Hidden Message. Steelearth's crazy. If anyone says something to him, he goes nuts. Seriously. End of Hidden Message. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | Efficiency through self-sufficiency. 13:02, October 31, 2010 (UTC) HEY! WATCH IT! I'M DONE HERE, BUT IF ANY USER STARTS TO THROW CRAP, THEN THEY BETTER GET READY TO GET DIRTY! Steelearth14 13:04, October 31, 2010 (UTC) K. The strange thing is, he used to be normal, but something happened. ''2X☆∞'' | Efficiency through self-sufficiency. 13:09, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Who knows. He wants attention. ''2X☆∞'' | Efficiency through self-sufficiency. 13:12, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Well, ST placed the "Retired" template on his User Page about 3-4 days ago... And a strange poem. ''2X☆∞'' | Efficiency through self-sufficiency. Everything's OK, for now. Tough i'd might need a Character List =P. ''2X☆∞'' | Efficiency through self-sufficiency. 22:12, November 3, 2010 (UTC) what are your favorite shows to watch on the weekend? so you dont watch it anymore whos yourfavorite character Hey DinoQueen Did you get finished with those Tutorials? Just wondering, Abce2|''Free lemonade''[[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 01:05, November 24, 2010 (UTC) :Okay. Need any help with that?Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free lemonade]][[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 01:21, November 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Okay, just let me know when you are ready.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free lemonade]][[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 01:28, November 24, 2010 (UTC) do you watch harry potter? i,ve seen all but the last one i'm not going to see anymore cause i'm too scared too it looks really dark i even lost interest in harry potter so I'm only interested in collecting bakugan and watching it on online or on tv my most favorite season is 3 Gundalian Invaders all say i'm too old but i think collecting bakugan is asome only collecting gundalian bakugan others dont really wow me much> I don't think that's a swear word. . 22:19, December 7, 2010 (UTC) 'Firein' is not a bad word, only a grammer mistake... Crap, shouldn't have rollbacked that one... . 22:22, December 7, 2010 (UTC) adding vids if you click the add video icon, it only excepts URL's from websites like youtube...not files. Ultimapyrus is #1! 01:26, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Ever heard of any rare darkus Bakugan Darkusbrawler 07:34, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Darkusbrawler Well, thanks anyways (not being sarcastic) Darkusbrawler 19:59, December 10, 2010 (UTC)Darkusbrawler What happens if some of them is long? Or maybe someone adds a picture. Besides it wasn't my idea. Please reply! From Spectra999 How Dare You Hate Bakugan Gundalian Invaders! How dare you hate Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders! Without it, Bakugan would come to an end! And possibly there wouldn't be Bakugan Dimensions. And there would be no more Avior, Dharak, Mystic Chancer, or Raptorix! Also hate is a powerful word.Spectra999 or 999 or Triple 9 19:51, December 11, 2010 (UTC) that is gonna be... alot to memorize. And how do you make that straight line going vertically? i dont know how to do thatKyleronco (talk) 20:45, December 11, 2010 (UTC) I tried the color signatures and i only got 1 word boss Kyleronco is and then i copy of of another tab and i got it right Kyleronco (talk) 01:14, December 12, 2010 (UTC) this time im doing a regular signiture i wrote something to A.o.H i wrote something to A.o.H because he seemed pretty ticked at me and i copied it wrong from what i wrote down and i only got boss i know I'm super random and weird and all synonyms for crazy. Kyleronco (talk) 02:11, December 14, 2010 (UTC) you dont know I can get so crazy. and when im drowsy and i have no clue what im doing. I can prank people and i have an urge to jump off of high stuff when im crazy and not remember it the next morning.Kyleronco (talk) 02:15, December 14, 2010 (UTC) hmm How crazy. Metallica rocks! Kyleronco (talk) 02:24, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Your rule on the top of your talk is really funny! Do not press the big red button... . 02:26, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Try the red button. Do not press the big red button... . 02:31, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Lolz. Do not press the big red button... . 02:34, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Reply I guess I could finish it if you don't want to. I now what you mean, Wikia is updating alot.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Free lemonade]][[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 23:46, December 14, 2010 (UTC) THOSE (bleep)ING COMMENTS ON THAT BLOG!!! To the topic, The form is a great idea. Why not put a link for that somewhere on the wiki? Oh yeah, you need to put the Userbox that's on This page onto your page. It's the 'blowup' page but I will spare you. You are lucky. Do not press the big red button... . 00:33, December 16, 2010 (UTC) You signed the page. Victim. (JK) Do not press the big red button... . 01:39, December 16, 2010 (UTC) hey dinoqueen I thought about filling out the admin application but "Google" wont let me type in the correct info i ened, can u try to help me out in anyway? You put you sig on the page one or two days ago. Do not press the big red button... . 01:42, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Eh? You said you didn't? Do not press the big red button... . 01:46, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Oh ok, thanks DinoQueen Reach for the stars 01:46, December 16, 2010 (UTC) You still have to put it on your page. Do not press the big red button... . 02:08, December 16, 2010 (UTC) (stares at DinoQueen13 evilly) Do not press the big red button... . 03:47, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Reply. I don't know, you tell me. --Recgameboy | Monkey. 04:14, December 16, 2010 (UTC) No, I said "I AM SICK OF THIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1" --Recgameboy | Monkey. 22:06, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Hi Queenie. Sorry, just felt like saying hi. I WILL [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'NOT BE ]] DENIED!!!. 22:08, December 16, 2010 (UTC)' The sky. I WILL [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'NOT BE ]] DENIED!!!. 22:13, December 16, 2010 (UTC)' It was a joke. I WILL [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'NOT BE ]] DENIED!!!. 22:19, December 16, 2010 (UTC)' O_O" I WILL [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'NOT BE ]][[User blog: Airzel-of-haos| DENIED!!!.]] 22:21, December 16, 2010 (UTC) thank you for correcting. Deck the halls... with a nuke button!!!. 20:59, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for telling me how to add pictures! look down at the bottom of my page i screwed up. you cant miss is. Karate time do not bother nvm I think TS fixed it. RANDOMNESS!!! I fixed Kyleronco's page. Deck the halls... with a nuke button!!!. 23:05, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Ok. I saw you thought it is TS. Deck the halls... with a nuke button!!!. 23:08, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Can I copy that red text on top of your talk? Deck the halls... with a nuke button!!!. 23:09, December 23, 2010 (UTC)